EL AXIS MUNDI
by Rowan Lioncourt
Summary: El obelisco es la prision de los santos atenienses, su suplicio es el tormento de su diosa que inconforme se revela contra su familia diviana y revive a un dios enemigo con tal de regresar a sus santos al mundo mortal...
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia**: Este fan fiction contiene contenido erótico, no recomendado para menores de 18 años, y persona sensibles que puedan sentirse ofendidas por las escenas y contenidos de este trabajo, así mismo aclaro que los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, ni obtengo ningun tipo de ganacia con esta historia.

El Axis Mundi

By Rowan

"Su cuerpo ha desaperecido, a los santos dorados solo les quedan su almas, pero deben ser castigados por su alta traición"

El silencio del bosque lo abrazaba todo, sobre aquella cama dormía la soledad, la tristeza se mecía entre su pecho, con cada aliento, con cada respiración acompasada, el abandono se había esparcido entre su pelo y la agonía hacía presa de su piel blanca, incorruptible.

Se revolvió una vez más sobre la cama, haciendo que la fina sabana se deslizara de sus caderas hasta mas abajo aquellos torneados y suaves muslos que el fondo de dormir dejaba ahora al descubierto, una lagrima escapo de entre sus párpados, capturando un rayo de luna antes de perderse entre las sombras y morir en alguna parte de su cuello.

Cada la noche era la misma maldita y silenciosa pesadilla, generada por el horror que esa visión provoco desde el primer instante, la carne vuelta piedra, el rostro inexpresivo, la mirada vacía, el alma presa eternamente, en aquel silencio lacerante...

"_Piedra serán eternamente en la tierra, mientras sienten cerca las llamas del infierno, y los ojos de su alma contemplan la gloria del descanso eterno sin encontrarla jamás esa paz..."_

La chica sobre el lecho gimió desesperada mientras se incorporaba en un acto reflejo, semidesnuda entre las sabanas de seda blancas su respiración se volvía entrecortada, llevo sus manos al rostro como si al negar a sus ojos a la escasa luz pudiese protegerse de la imagen grabada a fuego en su mente: dolor, sangre y muerte...

Perpetua prisión a los corazones mas fieles, a las voluntades mas férreas, muertos eternamente, sin llegar jamás a recibir consuelo...

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, gruesas lagrimas rodaban ya por su rostro manchándolo con el carmín, de aquel llanto de sangre que la diosa derramaba, siempre desde ese día, siempre antes del amanecer.

"_Piedra serán eternamente en la tierra, mientras sienten cerca las llamas del infierno, y los ojos de su alma contemplan la gloria del descanso eterno sin encontrarla jamás esa paz..."_

¡NO! —

"_El Axis Mundi será su cárcel... el pago a su rebeldía para con nosotros y su fidelidad hacía la tierra y hacia ti... dulce Atenea"_

¡NOOO! — volvió a exclamar ella conciente por primera vez en esa noche de su verdadera dimensión y cuerpo... —

De un salto abandonó la cama dirigiéndose al balcón de su recamara, donde la luna se reflejada sobre el lago, como aquella tarde en que Artemisa y sus ángeles bajaran del cielo...

"_... carne lacerada por la tierra, piedra muerta martirizara al corazón palpitante, secara su alma haciéndola padecer mas allá del fin del tiempo..."_

No lo permitiría mas, aquello acabaría en sangre, pero algo estaba segura, no sería mas su sangre la que corriera, no sería mas su carne la que palpitaría de lacerante dolor...

"... Axis Mundi... " 

No importaba si blasfemaba en contra de su propia naturaleza, daría hasta la ultima gota de su vida para romper aquella maldita condena que carcomía sus almas... si el Olimpo no escuchaba sus suplicas, había muchas mas opciones a las cuales recurrir...

_Y si vuelve a amanecer no será en el mismo cielo..._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aun estaba en un estado de duermevela cuando sintió la caricia del viento sobre su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron perezosos para contemplar la hermosa delta del sagrado río del Nilo... rodeado por las finas arenas del desierto, aquélla misma tierra la había visto pasar siglos atrás mientras perseguía y daba muerte a los últimos rebeldes de la guerra santa contra el maligno de aquellas regiones, una guerra santa en la que sus hombres no habían salido bien librados del todo, obligándola a encarar la situación personalmente con tal de no perder ni una sola de las valiosas vidas que se habían consagrado para servirla...

Pero de aquello habían pasado milenios y ahora estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos... estaba por romper aquella regla entre los dioses griegos... estaba a punto de ofrendarse a otro dios...

No tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo mas aquel lugar sagrado donde antaño se erigiera un templo ateniense que ni los arqueólogos modernos habían podido encontrar, el lugar seguía bajo la protección de su cosmo, lo cual le hacia completamente inaccesible para el hipotético curioso...

_...dulce y cálido es el sudor que bebo de tu cuello mujer y ahora déjame por fin arder, si en el filo del momento perdiese la razón, odio a fuego lento... te comería el corazón..._

Descendió sobre la blanda arena internándose en la penumbra que una serie de columnatas paralelas entre sí formaba, hasta la entrada del templo tallado con motivos griegos y egipcios, se detuvo justo en el umbral volviéndose hacia la gran explanada que se abría ante ella y que segundos antes había recorrido, como si una muchedumbre esperara con ansiara sus palabras...

Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte mientras hacía temblar la tierra bajo el poder de su báculo, Nike destello haciendo patente su luz a miles de kilómetros a la redonda, todo el conjunto que conformaba el templo comenzó a reconstruirse a una velocidad asombrosa, escombros y piedra rota tomaban nuevamente forma, escultura y pintura volvía a mostrar su antaño esplendor...

Finalmente de entre la arena del desierto surgió la imponente estatua de Atenea Parthenos coronando el edificio central y con ello flanqueándole el acceso al interior del mismo. El amanecer estaba próximo y lo sabía, pronto Ra aparecería en el cielo y entonces un día mas de dolor comenzaba su travesía y ahora aquella vasija que reposaba sobre el altar del templo era la única salida... con paso y mirada seguras las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra en su mente, Anubis, Osiris, Isis, Horus... piedra, sangre, sufrimiento eterno...

Frente aquella vasija sagrada, idéntica a las que llegaron a contener a Poseidón y Hades, Atena dejó correr libre su sangre desde una pequeña incisión en sus muñecas, el sello se disolvió entre espasmos de placer y angustia, una nueva guerra empezaba... más allá de los designios de un dios.


	2. Chapter 2

El Axis Mundi

By Rowan

Capítulo I

Corazón Infame

La travesia al inframundo

"No solo es esta armadura, el símbolo de los Santos de Atena son todas estas cicatrices... que demuestran que damos la vida por ella"

...Ikki, el Ave Fénix.

La diosa abrió los ojos tratando de alejar de si las visiones que comenzaban a asaltar su mente, los recuerdos se agolpaban impidiéndole dar a sus pensamientos una lógica o coherencia...

El dolor, era casi insoportable, lacerante...

La noche había cobrado su tributo de sufrimiento y lagrimas en las doce casas, ella misma había sido testigo, y ni siquiera su presencia les logro brindar verdadero consuelo, pues solo unos pocos alcanzaron a sentirla, como el viento que barría los terrenos desolados de sus almas, las crueles barreras de su prisión, la diosa esteba cada noche con sus guerreros, y el resultado siempre era el mismo, pobre y lastimero, se veía limitada a ser la presencia y la ausencia de la misma esperanza que cada uno de sus santos buscaba en medio de su interminable condena...

Por eso ahora no podía dudar, la sangre disolvía ya el sello del jarrón milenario, y sus esperanzas estaban en esa única oportunidad que la blasfemia les brindaba, ellos eran fuertes lo sabía, lograrían sobrevivir a la prueba, lograrían ser libres de nuevo, aunque le costara la vida, no permitiría un segundo mas de cruel e injusto desconsuelo, ellos siempre le habían sido fieles, hasta el ultimo respiro, la hora había llegado de corresponder, de pagar esa lealtad y confianza con la misma moneda... y si para eso se necesitaba de la sangre de un dios, allí estaba su sangre, hasta la ultima gota...

"_Piedra serán eternamente en la tierra, mientras sienten cerca las llamas del infierno, y los ojos de su alma contemplan la gloria del descanso eterno sin encontrar jamás esa paz... carne lacerada por la tierra, piedra muerta martirizara al corazón palpitante, secara su alma haciéndola padecer mas allá del fin del tiempo..."_

Ahora entre las arenas del desierto perpetuo juraba sobre su sangre... ofrendando su vida y su alma por la libertad de las almas de sus trece guerreros... el inmenso templo ateniense retumbó con los latidos de su corazón, amplificados por su cosmoenergía millones de veces, era como el palpitar del seno de la tierra misma, retrocediendo al origen de la vida, al preciso instante en que inició todo...

Dum! Dum! Dum!

Rítmico y tangible el palpitar de su corazón crecía ensordeciendo todo a su alrededor, las dunas comenzaron a moverse en el horizonte impulsadas por el viento, el cielo se torno negro ante la enorme tormenta de arena desatada... Pallas Atenea sostenía el jarrón entre sus manos, con la determinación reflejada en la mirada, impregnando en su delicado y elegante porte la fuerza y el poder de su divinidad... se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio, mostrando a la tormenta el jarrón del cual se desprendían fugaces rayos de energía que se perdían en la espesura del cielo... la voz de la diosa se escucho titánica y majestuosa mientras descendía por la escalinata ceremonial sin despegar la vista de su objetivo, el corazón de la tormenta...

Isis... tú que diste la vida en pos de tu amor, Osiris, rey frustrado, en la traición preso, heredero del cielo y condenado al inframundo...— rezaba la hermosa chica de cabellos violetas, su aura maximizada por el esfuerzo, la concentración y la entrega, le envolvió completamente hasta el punto de parecer una inmensa bola de luz... para cuando esta disminuyó su intensidad, el resplandor había dado paso a la magnifica armadura de Atenea, joya del sol, revivida con su sangre desde la batalla con Hades... invocada ahora para la cruzada que estaba por librar en los terrenos del tiempo, en los limites del orbe... volvería a ser el viento y con ello la esperanza y el amanecer para sus santos dorados volvería... su voz prosiguió firme con el rezo, aquella invocación era solo el principio del ritual, aunque para aquel momento ya no había marcha atrás — ¡¡¡Horus, hijo del dios y la diosa, fruto del destino, la divinidad y el poder en equilibrio perpetuo, padre e hijo en la trinidad sagrada del todo... de tu sangre se formo el Axis Mundi que une las dimensiones, los mundos, los niveles del orden universal... soberano en la tierra de los no vivos... a ti te invoco... a ti... te suplico... abre tus brazos y recibe esta ofrenda... dioses vencidos en la era del mito, dioses malditos en la prisión del olvido... yo los invoco, yo les ofrendo... Horus VEN!

Saori abandono la seguridad de las inmediaciones del templo, se alejo dejando atrás la amplia y doble columnata que marcaba sus limites, caminando decidida hacia las fauces de la tempestad misma que parecía ya bramar su nombre... hacia el enorme muro de arena que se abalanzaba sobre ella... Horus había escuchado su llamado... la sangre de los dioses egipcios humillados y vencidos hacía milenios exigía venganza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un espasmo placentero la recorrió desde el bajo vientre anidándose en su pecho, endureciendo nuevamente sus pezones, aquel cosquilleo se intensifico, cuando su amante acuno las formas de sus senos en la palma de sus manos y procedió a lamerlos intercalando lengüetazos y pequeños mordiscos. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo que marcaban las embestidas del hombre que insaciable se introdujo de nuevo entre los pliegues de su intimidad, para poseerla con una pasión desbordada, casi furiosa, como si quisiera obtener de ella algo mas que gemidos y caricias, más que esa hermosa piel blanca y cremosa, tan suave que le era imposible dejar su marca sobre ella, sus impulsos lo alentaron decenas de veces, a succionar sobre aquel cuello, a morder con mas fuerza esos pezones, pero ella le imponía tal respeto, tal devoción y a la vez deseo, que no se atrevía a dejar marca alguna sobre su cuerpo, como una diosa siempre se marchaba de su lado perfecta, incorruptible, completamente inmaculada... y como la odiaba por eso, por humillarlo de esa manera, por someterlo con solo una mirada, por enloquecerlo con su presencia, por no darle mas que su cuerpo y un poco de cariño, algo que no correspondía en absoluto a lo que sus instintos y deseos pedían, el no solo quería su cuerpo, quería poseerla entera, ser el dueño de su vida... de su alna.

Pero esa noche, bien sabía, acabaría todo, estaba decidido, no podía seguir esclavizado a esa mujer, aunque ella fuese inocente de todo, aunque ignorara el infierno al que sin querer lo sometía con su belleza y su dulzura.

Apreso con desesperación la boca de la hermosa chica en un beso demandante, húmedo y audaz, al que ella respondió complaciente y decidida... como si los gestos bruscos no la asustaran, pues siempre terminaba dominándolo con tal sutileza que no se percataba de ello hasta que lo tenía a su completa merced.

De un solo movimiento la tomo de la cintura levantándola y atrayéndola sobre sí, para sentarla sobre su pelvis, ahondando cada vez mas en ella, gemidos y frases entrecortadas surgían de ambas figuras, suspiros forzados rompían el ritmo de la respiración femenina, nunca le había hecho el amor con tanta intensidad, esta vez el cansancio estaba haciendo presa fácil de su cuerpo, rendida se abrazo a su amante escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, mientras él seguía embistiendo... todo acabaría pronto... y tal vez para siempre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nunca había podido entenderla, no le entraba en la cabeza que ella pudiese quererlo de esa manera, pero lo hacía, tal vez nunca llegaría a amarlo, pero si de algo había que asombrarse, eso era que a pesar de todo le tenía cariño y por voluntad propia siempre le había sido fiel.

Aun así no se conformaba, odiaba los momentos como ese en el que él llegaba para tomarla en sus brazos y perderse con ella toda la noche dentro de esa habitación nupcial que pocas veces usaban. ¡Era sin duda un maldito!

Y ella... ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué accedía a esas noches obscenamente compartidas?

Ella era una princesa, un ángel en los brazos de un demonio, de un maldito que no solo la había arrancado del seno familiar, de su tierra, sino que la había obligado a casarse con él y ser enteramente su mujer, aun siendo casi una niña.

_No vas a ganar nada quedándote ha hacer guardia fuera de su habitación, solo te estas torturando, al oír como la hace suspirar cuando la toma — dijo una mujer de cabellos canos y rostro cansado, el ama de llaves y fiel guardiana de la señora de la casa — yo también quisiera un destino diferente para ella, pero caer en la desesperación no ayuda en nada... Julián... por favor, vete de aquí_ — le rogó la mujer al espigado joven de cabellos azules.

_¡NO!_ — fue la única respuesta del chico mientras se recargaba en el muro junto a la puerta —

_Pero entienda nada va a ganar de esta manera, Helena ha aceptado su situación..._ — la mujer fue interrumpida por un tosco ademán del joven quien la tomo del brazo llevándola hasta el principio del pasillo, su mirada era un torrente de odio puro...

_No me vengas tu con esas estupideces Odril... para ti es muy fácil, pero para mi... no me pidas que acepte lo él le hace,_ _Helena es un ángel que ese bastardo no merece... ¡NO MERECE!_

_Hijo no pienses que no te entiendo, pero incluso la joven Saori te ha dicho que no ayudas en nada a Helena haciendo lo que haces, desde que te mudaste a esta casa, sus noches con ella han ido en aumento, el hombre es un enorme manojo de celos con tu presencia y ella tiene que pagarlo casi todas las noches, él esta obsesionado con ella y tú solo empeoras las cosas... entiende..._ — le suplico la mujer pero el heredero de la fortuna Solo no entendía razones, su cerebro dejaba de funcionar cuando su tío materno, reclamaba sus derechos maritales sobre la hermosa mujer que prácticamente secuestro de Egipto varios años atrás obligándola casarse con él.

_Olvídalo mujer, esta misma noche voy a arrancarla de sus brazos, voy a llevármela y a protegerla, incluso a costa de mi propia vida, no me importa que tenga que enfrentarme a ese estúpido infeliz que tengo por tío, tengo el suficiente dinero y poder para hacerlo_ — el cansado corazón de la mujer dio un vuelco desesperado, pues el chico acompaño sus palabras con acciones, decidido a irrumpir en la habitación principal de la mansión, no había tiempo de llamar a la señorita Kido para que lo hiciera entrar en razón... angustiada el ama de llaves lo alcanzo tomándolo de un brazo en un vano intento por detenerlo...

_¡NO! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Julián! ¡muchacho! ¡No te metas! ¡se lo prometiste a la niña Saori! ¡LO PROMETISTE A HELENA!_ — suplicaba Odril en medio de un mar de llanto y miedo, no quería ni imaginar lo que le sucedería a su señora en manos de ese desequilibrado que tenía por marido, e incluso eso sería poco si el marido se volvía loco de celos... — ¡_Por favor!_ ¡_Por favor!_— rogaba al joven que prácticamente la arrastraba...

_¡Me interesa un bledo lo que les haya prometido voy a sacarla de aquí ahora mism...! _— el millonario y el ama de llaves se detuvieron en la entrada de la habitación, petrificados ante el grito desgarrador, agónico que se dejo oír justo cuando Julián se disponía a tumbar de una patada la puerta. Miles de ideas pasaron por la mente de ambos sin que ninguno acertara a reaccionar, un nuevo grito este vez mas profundo y doloroso estremeció a todos los habitantes de la lujosa casa que alcanzaron a oírlo...

¡Helena! ¡es la voz de Helena! — de un solo impulso la hoja doble de madera salió volando en mil pedazos, borrando toda barrera que impidiera el acceso a la habitación... Julián Solo entró tan intempestivamente como si fuese el mismísimo diablo...

Su corazón se atenazó en medio de una dolorosa sacudida, lo que tenía ante sus ojos era para él, el verdadero infierno...


	3. Chapter 3

El Axis Mundi

By Rowan

Capítulo II

Naciendo a la oscuridad

"Somos las sombras de nuestros propios sueños, la causa y el mounstruo de nuetras pesadillas, somos la desgracia que nos persigue, aquella que se esconde en cada sombra... pues al final... somos tambien, nuestra propia muerte..."

_Pensamientos inconclusos..._

_La voz de los infiernos._

De la tormenta ahora solo quedaba una tenue brisa que arrastraba la arena como si se tratase de un solo lienzo, en el cielo las nubes aun negras y grises se veían ya muy lejanas... tímidos rayos de sol se arrastraban acariciando la arena, se filtraba jugando con las nubes... "todo había terminado"... pensó la joven diosa de cabellos lilas... al tiempo que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

El casco que cubría su cabeza rodó por el piso estrepitosamente, un suspiro forzado salió de sus labios antes de caer al suelo completamente exhausta, su cuerpo se estremecía en medio de temblores incontrolables, bañada en su propio sudor... el aire parecía negarse a llegar a sus pulmones sofocándola... desesperada comenzó a manotear luchando por desprenderse las partes de la armadura, incrementando a cada momento su angustia cuando estas no cedían hasta que por fin pudo deslizar las hombreras y la pechera de su cuerpo dejando libre su pálida y cremosa piel, todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor estaba confundida, su mente no lograba asirse a la realidad, aun no sabía si había funcionado, y su cosmo energía estaba agotada, pues la había quemado hasta limites aun para ella insospechados, su delgada figura estaba pagando ahora las consecuencias, pues no era capaz de sostenerse en pie con la pesada coraza divina sobre ella, sus ademanes se volvieron lentos y torpes pero denotaban esa urgencia que sentía por sentirse liberada, su mano derecha se apoyaba contra el suelo en el que se encontraba de rodillas mientras, su mano izquierda batalla por desprenderse del faldón de la armadura, cuando sintió un primer espasmo recorrerla y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre subir por su boca y poco después terminar regada sobre las baldosas del templo, asustada observo el rastro de sangre fluir entre las uniones de las losetas, al tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos rozaban sus labios...

La sangre de un Dios siempre será muy semejante a la de los mortales, pues los dioses alguna vez también fueron humanos... – aquella voz rompió la atmósfera, como si saliese rasgando los delgados lienzos dimensionales que sujetan al mundo en sus respectivos planos, mientras el sonido de sus pasos se acercaba cada vez más hasta la joven que aun permanecía arrodillada con la mirada clavada en el piso – tú ya no lo recuerdas Atenea pero, hubo un tiempo ahora perdido entra la bruma de la eternidad en que tú fuiste tan mortal como cualquiera, fuiste una autentica mujer... amaste y viviste como no lo has hecho desde entonces, incluso en tu ultima vida, tan semejante a la de los humanos y tan falsa como tu misericordia –

Horus... – musito la chica, sus pupilas bailaron azoradas, la invocación había resultado, el único ser capaz de comprender el inframundo en toda su gloria y complejidad, en sus aterradoras tinieblas y suplicios estaba a sus espaldas... – Horus...

Yo tampoco te he olvidado Pallas... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, aun para un ser eterno como yo, estar en esa prisión hace que el tiempo cobre sentido... – prosiguió disfrutando de la sorpresa y desconcierto que asomaban en la diosa – cada segundo fue una tortura a la que tú me sometiste y ahora... – dijo el dios rodeándola y arrodillándose junto a ella... – me llamas, invocas mi nombre y mi fuerza... ¿para que Pallas? Sabes que deseo y puedo destruirte, tú me condenaste a la nada, al olvido eterno – el tono de su voz era claro, modulado y denotaba una ternura y tranquilidad alarmantes para quien comprende que en esas palabras hay todo menos ternura, todo menos calma – con cuidado tomo de la barbilla a la diosa para obligarle a mirarle, examinando cada rasgo de su rostro, era hermosa tal como la ultima vez que le vio mientras conjuraba a la fuerza que lo mantuvo cautivo durante milenios – aunque tus cabellos sean distintos y tu rostro haya cambiado tus ojos son los mismos niña guerrera... la misma mirada que ame tan intensamente cuando llegaste a mi lado...

Nunca te mentí Horus... yo no podía ser la reina de tu culto, yo no podía obedecerte como dios... – dijo ella manteniéndose firme, tratando de ahuyentar al miedo, ya no podía arrepentirse y cualquier mínimo error resultaría fatal para sus fines –

Pero si te podías convertir a ti y a toda tu maldita familia en dioses ¿no? ¿ si podían comer del alimento divino para levantar su nación, para mandar en sus tierras? No fueron mejores que nosotros Pallas y no lo son ahora que pelean entre ustedes... – le espeto el hombre poniéndose de pie molesto.

Saori por su parte trato de recomponerse un poco pero las fuerzas le fallaban, se acomodó para sentarse recargándose en el altar del templo mientras observaba a Horus caminar hacia la entrada del lugar, a pesar de los milenios seguía siendo el mismo, aquella fisonomía divina, perfecta, aun recordaba cuanto le había impacto al conocerlo, después de recorrer medio mundo hasta sus tierras para robar la inmortalidad, junto con un puñado de hombres y mujeres elegidos que poco después el mundo conocería como los dioses griegos. Horus era un hombre alto, su talla podía fácilmente compararse con la de guerreros como Aldebarán o Tholl de Asgard, pero sin llegar a ser tan voluminoso, sus facciones delgadas y bien definidas, la cabeza rapada y adornada por una diadema de oro con un hermoso y brillante rubí, su piel era oscura, demasiado tostada, que hacían resaltar unos ojos asombrosamente azules, grandes y sinceros, que eran el reflejo del alma del viejo dios. Su cuerpo bien podía haber sido esculpido por el artista mas diestro, pues era hermoso y potente como el David de Miguel Ángel. Era a pesar de los siglos un dios.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cualquiera que hubiese sido su intención hoy carecía de sentido, ya nada valía la pena, y era precisamente ahora que él lo entendía... se sentía tan estúpido, tan impotente, que no atinaba a sincerarse completamente con el sentimiento de abandono que le embargaba, ¡él! ¡un dios! estaba debatiéndose frente a la impotencia que la muerte le causaba y es que nada de lo que hiciera ahora podía devolvérsela con vida. No con el rey del Hades muerto, simplemente la tierra de los muertos que había creado la divinidad griega había sucumbido con él...

Helena estaba muerta, apenas unos minutos antes los jornaleros terminaban de sellar su tumba, mientras él se limitaba a mirar aferrado a un viejo retrato y a la bata de dormir ensangrentada de la chica el imponente mausoleo.

Se obligo permanecer en aquel lugar aun después de que todos se fueron, pues Julián sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de salir corriendo, en todos los milenios que llevaba siendo un dios jamás había experimentado sensación mas desastrosa y asfixiante, le humillaba, le dolía, le hacía sentir como un hombre y no como un dios, pero esa era la verdad a pesar de todo él era un hombre hecho divinidad, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo... y ahora estaba de pie llorando junto al mausoleo de la mujer que él había amado sinceramente, una mortal como los miles que trato de arrasar en mas una ocasión con sus temibles maremotos, una mas perteneciente a esa raza humana que el trato de exterminar con todo su poder.

Poder que ya no le servía de nada pues ni siquiera podía alcanzar el alma de su amada en el reino de los muertos, este había definitivamente desaparecido con la muerte de su hermano Hades, ahora el mundo original de la tierra de los muertos estaba libre del encanto de los dioses pues este estaba ligado a la vida de la divinidad griega.

Julián, es hora de irse... en la mansión te esperan... – las palabras de Odril lo devolvieron a la realidad mostrándole que no había estado solo, la vieja ama de llaves seguía fiel a su lado y al lado de su señora Helena –

Le advertí a ese bastardo que se borrara de mi vista, no voy a contentarme con la investigación policíaca, sino se larga de la casa juro que lo he de matar con mis propias manos... – siseo lleno de furia el dios mientras se arrodillaba dejando un ramo de rosas blancas al pie de la tumba de la que fuera una hermosa mujer –

Julián escúchame... – pidió el ama de llaves -

Dile que se largue – repitió lleno de furia –

Él ya no esta, se fue apenas le dejaron libre, escúchame muchacho... en la mansión te esta esperando la señorita... – trato de explicarse la anciana mujer pero fue interrumpida abruptamente -

NO QUIERO VER A NADIE – sentencio colérico el chico que no apartaba la mirada de la puerta de mármol y oro del hermoso mausoleo - ¡Quiero que todos desaparezcan! ¡quiero que todos se vayan! – exclamo lleno de ira, de coraje, de tristeza, de rencor. El cielo se tiño de gris y gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo cada vez con mas fuerza

Tienes que verla... la señorita ha venido de muy lejos para verte... Julián – insistió Odril sin importar que se mojase

Dile a Saori que ni a ella quiero verla, no necesito que me de ánimos nadie... – dijo suponiendo de quien se trataba –

Estas equivocado Julián... aunque tampoco me hace mucha gracia verte, el asunto que me ha traído es tan grave que ha logrado refrenar mis ganas de matarte...

Sus palabras fueron duras, contundentes y frías como el hielo eterno, la hiel que los nibelungos había dejado en su sangre, en su lecho... totalmente sorprendido, Julián se volvió enfrentándose por primera vez a la mujer que jamás creyó volver a ver, no en persona y no después de la guerra de Asgard que él había provocado... pero no tenía alternativa antes sí tenia la terrible mirada de Hilda de Polaris...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Necesito tu ayuda... – las palabras de la chica resonaron por todo el templo deteniendo los pasos del dios egipcio por unos momentos, ni siquiera se atrevió a dejarle de dar la espalda, simplemente no podía creer que hubiese dicho aquellas palabras pero lo había hecho, después de milenios ella regresaba a él como en aquel primer día pidiéndole ayuda, algo que le diera a su alma sosiego – por favor... Horus – insistió Saori ante el mutismo de este –

No puedo creerlo, aun para mi es inaudito, ¿no te parece demasiado familiar esto? ¿a que viniste Atenea? Soy un dios caído, un falso ídolo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, tú y tu familia se lo llevaron todo hace demasiado tiempo... – se giro sin ocultar el odio que fluía en sus ojos, unos ojos heridos por la traición – ¡responde! ¿qué demonios quieres? ¿mi inmortalidad? Sabes bien que no puedo dártela, de nada te serviría, no puedo disponer de ella, solo un dios puede matar a otros dios y ni aun así la esencia de su inmortalidad es útil pues ha dejado de existir... dime que quieres niña, ¿por qué me has sacado de mi encierro?

Ella se levanto como pudo avanzando con pasos temblorosos mientras su cosmoenergía se recuperaba lentamente.

Necesito tu ayuda, el inframundo, tú... – comenzó a explicarle –

Ya no me pertenece, nunca me perteneció o por lo menos nunca me apodere de él como lo hizo Hades, yo nada tengo que ver ¿no lo entiendes? ¡hace milenios que te llevaste todo de mí! ¡Dejaste de ser Pallas! ¡mi prometida! ¡para arrebatarme mis secretos y convertirte en una diosa vengativa, en la justa Atenea! – reclamo lleno de furia e ironía recordando la historia que compartieron cientos de siglos atrás, de tan solo pensar que sus almas realmente se hubiesen unido, ella sería ahora la diosa blanca del mundo egipcio – no puedo ayudarte, sea lo que sea, déjame en paz, porque no te ayudare, no tendrás nada de mi.

¡No! ¡escúchame! ¡Horus! ¡necesito que me ayudes! ¡necesito de ti! – se apresuró a decir Saori llena de angustia –

¡No! – exclamo como si fuese un lamento, dejando salir en su voz un dejo de sufrimiento – La ultima vez que dijiste eso te deje entrar con tu gente en mis tierras, te deje entrar en mi reino, en mi casa, en mi corazón y me pagaste con un suplicio que hasta hace poco pensé que era eterno – el dios retrocedió cuando Saori llego hasta su lado, por mas que quisiera ante su presencia Horus sentía que no podía odiarla –

¡Escúchame Horus! necesito que me ayudes, necesito de ti, tú eres el único que puede liberar almas del suplicio de los muertos, tu eres el Axis que atraviesa los cielos y los infiernos, el regente de la tierra de los muertos – le explico sintiendo como la desesperación la acorralaba al ver la negativa del dios, había supuesto que tendría que pelear con él si este se lo exigía para ajustar viejas cuentas, que tendría que convencerlo, pero Horus ni siquiera le estaba dando esa oportunidad, no quería escucharla, de pronto el corazón que había sido herido recordó la ofensa, Horus no lo olvidaría jamás –

Pídeselo a Hades, él me arrebato y mutilo mis dominios, el inframundo es su terreno – contesto el egipcio con amargura recargándose en un pilar mientras observaba las dunas del desierto. –

Por unos segundos el silencio se instalo en ellos, volviéndose pesado, lastimero, eran tantos los errores, tantos sus pecados… la diosa sabía que nada tenía que hacer allí, lastimándolo de nuevo, pero la desesperación por el suplicio de sus guerreros era tal que estaba dispuesta a todo.

Hades… Hades esta muerto Horus – confeso por fin en medio de un suspiro – y yo estoy dispuesta a ser tu sacrificio con tal de que me escuches, esta vez no vengo con las manos vacías... no... – se detuvo la joven diosa buscando las palabras mas indicadas, mientras observaba si lo ya dicho causaban en él alguna reacción – Horus... ya no hay inframundo griego... el inframundo ha vuelto a ser lo que era en un principio, la tierra del caos y de los muertos, de los mundos siniestros… tú sabes que…

Eso a mi no me incumbe... – sentenció el egipcio en un intento por ocultar la sorpresa que le producía tal revelación –

Pero son tus dominios solo tú conoces sus secretos – apostilló la diosa –

Y eso a ti de nada te sirve, eres pagana, ni tú ni tu gente pudieron controlar nunca al inframundo, por eso Hades lo confino y creo su propia tierra de los muertos. – dijo Horus alejándose de Saori, tenerla cerca constituía para él una verdadera tortura – ¡Ya basta! No existe nada que pueda convencerme, ya no soy un dios en este plano, ya nadie cree en mí...

Estoy dispuesta a todo Horus y no me detendré... –advirtió Atena –

Nunca lo has hecho niña, si lo sabré yo... – sentencio seguro – pero no porque tú mundo este padeciendo por no tener un inframundo yo voy a resolver tus problemas, si tú tío murió no es mi culpa... es mas felicita al valiente que por fin lo puso en su lugar, aun recuerdo que yo maldije a Hades, lo sentencie a que algún día alguien que me hubiese amado se vengaría por mi cobrando su el precio de su vida, si es cierto lo que me dices y ese maldito remedo de dios esta muerto, yo estoy en deuda con su verdugo. – declaró mirando hacia el desierto...

Saori llego detrás de él colocando con delicadeza las palmas de sus manos sobre los bronceados hombros del dios - ¡No Pallas! ¡A ti nada te debo!

Nunca lograre sanar la herida que tienes por mi traición pero tenía que ser leal a mis sentimientos…

¡Ya basta no me atormentes! No entiendo a que has venido, ¿por qué me has invocado para hacerme sufrir, en mi encierro ya era bastante desdichado, pero creo que te gusta regodearte con mi dolor... – pronuncio Horus acariciando las manos de la chica sobre sus hombros – nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer ya te lo he dicho ¡Vete!

¿En verdad eso crees? ¿pruébame? – le reto la otra viéndose acorralada –

¡Ja! ¡lo dudo! – sentencio el otro seguro, ambos sonrieron cómplices, como cuando eran un par de enamorados que lo compartían todo y escuchaban las peticiones de los consejeros del reino mientras ellos contemplaban abrazados la belleza del Nilo – pero puedes probar – Y Horus se arrepentiría de esas palabras, pues serían el detonante de una nueva tormenta en su corazón –

Yo mate a Hades... me revele contra mi dinastía y los condene a morir, he dejado el Olimpo para venir en pos de ti.


End file.
